The Shadowhunter Warlock
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Stevie Nightshade has always thought herself to be a normal Shadowhunter. Except, one day she wakes up to find herself with different features. She's a warlock. But she's a Shadowhunter. She must find out who she is, what she is. The road is dangerous...
1. Prologue

**My first multi-chap for TMI. I'm excited. Most characters are OCs. That's all I can say. Please enjoy. Read On! **

"Magnus!" Marie Nightshade pounded on the door of the only person she trusted to keep her secret. Everyone else she knew was incapable… or dead. She knocked again yelled loudly. Magnus Bane opened the door, yawning. His unnerving eyes flashed with anger until he saw the woman's face.

"Marie," he said in shock. Too shocked to notice the still bundle in her arms. Alec walked up behind Magnus.

"Who's there?" he asked. Magnus looked at him.

"An old friend." Looking back at Marie he waved her inside. Marie obliged, relieved. "What brings you here?" he asked. Breathing deeply, she revealed the bundle in her arms. A baby girl, fast asleep with a shock of black hair. The dominant features, however, were the silky grey cat ears atop her head.

"Help me," she pleaded. Magnus looked confused.

"A warlock child?" Marie nodded.

"She is my daughter." Magnus looked taken aback.

"Impossible," Alec spoke up. "A Shadowhunter cannot produce a warlock." Marie shrugged. She knew this. That didn't make the situation go away. Magnus, recovering from shock, looked Marie in her pale blue eyes.

"How can I help, Marie?" She took a breath.

"No one must know of her origins, not even she. She must have something to help me." Alec spoke again.

"A glamour, enchanted with magic. Draw it on her ears and they will disappear from sight." Magnus, silent, retrieved a liquid from a chest in the closet.

"This potion will ward off the pain and madness of receiving Marks too early. Rub it on her ears every night before drawing the rune. It will also add the spell needed to complete the glamour."

"Thank you, Magnus. Thank you." Marie hugged him, grabbed the vial, and walked out the door. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Who was she?" Magnus laughed at the look on his face.

"No need for jealousy, darling. I did business with her parents in Idris. I haven't seen her since she was nine." Alec looked suspicious but appeared to take his word for it. Alec yawned. Magnus smiled at him. "Come darling. Let's get back to bed."

In an apartment thirteen blocks away, Marie laid her daughter in her crib.

"Everything is alright now, baby. Everything is alright," she crooned. She loved the child already, as she had loved the child's father. She hadn't known he was a demon. She heard his voice now in her head.

"And what will you name our child, Marie?" he would have said, his grey eyes sparking.

"Stevie," she replied to the voice. Looking down at the small baby in the crib, she whispered, "Your name is Stevie." Marie brushed her own black hair back from her face, yawned, and went to bed.

She dreamed. In her dream, she saw a young girl, no more than ten. Her blue-black hair was in a pony tail. Her eyes were a silver blue-grey. She had grey cat ears. As Marie watched, the ears disappeared and the silver leaked from the girl's eyes. She was pale, even more so in comparison to her dark hair.

The world dripped away and now the girl was in a house. In front of her sat a girl with dirty blonde, almost brown hair. Her eyes were hazel. The girl with the black hair offered the blonde girl a hand.

"My name's Stevie," the first girl said. The second looked at her, assessing her. Finally, she accepted the offered hand.

"Luna. Mom made Uncle Magnus watch me while she went on some Clave mission with Uncle Alec." The first girl giggled.

"Mine too!" The girls smiled at each other. The surroundings melted away again. This time, there was just a blank white space left. The girl was much older. Her black hair was free and the ears and silver in her eyes were back. The girl grinned, her canines like a cat's. Here eyes flashed to the side suddenly, then back, and the girl hissed. She crouched and leaped towards Marie.

Marie awoke, screaming. She quickly regained control. Her waking mind knew what her sleeping one hadn't. The girl was her daughter. The Nightshades were named such for their bizarre dreams- prophetic ones. Every other generation was usually who inherited the curse. No one really remembered how these dreams came to be. Stevie woke then, crying, as if on a cue. Marie shushed her. She fed her, she burped her, she rocked her. Eventually, her silvery blue-grey eyes closed and she fell asleep. Marie placed her back in the crib.

"Good night." Marie never slept again that night. Every time she tried to close her eyes, an image of Stevie leaping at her flashed behind her eyelids.

**Short, I know. But, it's only the prologue. Stay tuned for more. Next chapter takes place approximately seventeen years later. Thanks guys****, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yeah I wrote this chapter a while ago but I'm just getting around to uploading it. There's not too much to say so I figure I'll just shut my mouth and start typing. Read On! **

"Stevie," Luna called. "Keep up, would you?" Stevie shook her head, clearing it. She caught the knife flying towards her. She tossed it lazily back, loosely aiming for Luna's face. Luna caught it. "Nice try," she said. Stevie grinned.

"Worth a shot." She jumped, grabbed one of the rafters, flipped herself around it, and landed neatly in a crouch.

"Show off," Luna muttered. Stevie laughed.

"Whatever you say, darling." They had known each other seven years, since they had been ten. Stevie unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, the parabatai rune there still fresh. Only a week ago had they made the ultimate commitment.

"I hate you," Luna told her, not meaning it at all. Stevie rolled her eyes at her. Luna's hand flew towards her face. She caught it and kicked up. Within ten minutes, Stevie was flat on her back, Luna laughing over her. Despite her fancy gymnastics, Stevie could never best Luna in hand to hand combat. She brushed away the hand Luna offered to help her up.

"Fight nice, children," said a voice from the door.

"Lizzie!" Stevie shouted, running to hug the girl entering the room. She had naturally faintly tan skin and dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was tall and skinny but beautiful, whereas Luna was beautiful in a different way. Tall and curvy like her mother, with hazel eyes and dirty blond, almost brown hair. Lizzie smiled at her.

"Hey," the taller girl said to Stevie. Stevie smiled.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Last night. Mom and Dad made us leave late." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Nathan, too." Luna hugged her then.

"Elizabeth Marie Kyle, I'm ashamed of you! It's not nice to be mean about your parents!" Lizzie grinned at her.

"Luna Anne Lightwood... Shut up." Stevie laughed.

"Cut it out, guys." Lizzie and Luna joined in her laughter. Then Luna stopped suddenly.

"Wait, Stevie… Isn't Cade coming to get you soon?" Stevie stopped.

"By the Angel!" she hissed. "I need a shower, an outfit, to do my hair…" Stevie said a string of not-so-nice words. Lizzie laughed.

"So get to it!" she said. Luna laughed with her. Stevie just glared at the pair of them.

"You two work on clothes," she told them. They both laughed but agreed. Stevie quickly hopped in the shower. When she got out, Luna and Lizzie had her outfit out. Grey skinny jeans, torn at one knee, a black tank top to be worn under a shimmery pink off-the-shoulder crop top. The girls themselves were sitting on the bed talking. Stevie quickly got dressed. "Thank you!" she said gratefully as she got dressed. They waved her thank away. Stevie straightened her hair and it fell to her chest. She did her make-up and threw on a pair of black Converse.

"You look gorgeous!" Lizzie squealed. Luna agreed enthusiastically. Stevie thanked them and sat on the bed with them to wait for Cade. A moment later, the doorbell rang. Stevie sucked in a breath. She hear the door to the Institute open. Luna's mother- Isabelle- asking:

"Who is it?" She then heard Cade's soft voice reply his name. Isabelle called back up, "Stevie, it's Cade!"

"Coming!" Stevie yelled down to her. Luna and Lizzie smiled at her and Stevie hugged them goodbye and raced downstairs. Cade stood in the doorway, leaning against it. His blonde hair was spiked up with a streak of it dyed blue. He wore black leather pants and a plain black shirt with black combat boots. He had black eyeliner caked on under his eye. All the black made him look paler than he actually was.

"Hey, babe," she said, kissing her. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Bye Aunt Izzy," he called, walking out the door.

"You're late, Caden," Stevie joked. Cade shrugged.

"My dads wouldn't let me go until I 'cleaned up the disgusting mess' I call a bedroom," He said, mimicking Alec.

"And you fought them, didn't you?"

"Of course," he said with a smirk. She smacked the hand lying on her shoulder.

"Caden Michael Bane!" she scolded him. He laughed and kissed her. His soft lips drove every other thought away. "Do that again," she whispered. He chuckled and pulled away.

"So, where are we going today?" Stevie shrugged. Cade sighed and turned them towards the park. She led him up to a clearing- not that he didn't know where they were going. There was only one place to go. The clearing was owned by the Clave. It was covered in wards and glamours. No mundane could enter. It was used as a training ground. It was also where they met.

Stevie could see it clearly- feel the sunshine, hear the birds, smell the freshly cut grass. She remembered swinging on the carefully hung ropes, ladders, even the branches. She threw knives at targets, she felt them weigh in her hand. That had been nearly two years ago.

Cade had strolled through the wards, wearing Shadowhunter black, blonde hair hanging to his chin, strips dyed red. "I'm here. Sorry," she had said. He smiled.

"Can't we all just get along? The clearing is pretty big, plenty big enough for the both of us." Stevie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said and turned her back, ponytail swinging.

For a while the both did their own thing. Bet, he apparently got bored. "What's your name, stranger?" he had asked.

"Nightshade. Stevie Nightshade." She paused. "Yours?"

"Caden Bane. Of course, the Clave would only recognize me as Caden Lightwood, if they deemed to recognize me at all." He shrugged. "Your choice, of course." She had stopped dead.

"Bane? As in, Magnus Bane?" He grinned.

"The one and only. They adopted me when I was two or three after my biological parents died in a demon attack." He looked at her sideways. "Why, you know him?"

"He's an old friend of my mother's. He used to babysit me. I'm there all the time. His niece is my best friend. Why have I never seen you?" Caden shrugged.

"I spent a lot of time in my room when I was younger, especially when people came over. And I spend a lot of time outside now. I'm surprised Dad or Pops didn't mention me though." She remembered Magnus mentioning his son once or twice, but she never paid attention.

"He probably has and I just didn't hear." She had smiled. "So, Caden, huh?"

"Please, it's Cade." He had grinned. They talked the rest of the day away, and left with each others' phone number. When Cade asked her out, and she said yes, Luna was grossed out.

"I can't believe you're dating my cousin!"

Cade's voice jerked her back to the present. "Stevie!" he said and snapped his fingers. "Earth to Stevie!" She smacked him lightly.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I was daydreaming."

"So I noticed. About what?" She grinned and snuggled against him.

"The day we met." He smiled.

"Best day of my life," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Stevie giggled.

"Yes it was," she replied. Cade frowned. She kissed his nose. "Of course it was mine, too. I thought that went without saying." They both grinned. He leaned in to kiss her- and there was a buzz from his pocket. He sighed and pulled out his iPhone. The screen read Pops and displayed picture of a glittery Magnus. He called Magnus Pops and Alec Dad to keep them separate.

"Hey, Pops. What's-" Cade managed to get out before Magnus erupted.

"CADEN MICHAEL BANE, GET HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"Pops, chill out-"

"CHILL OUT?! You want me to chill out? I cannot believe you sneaked out of the house when we explicitly told you to do something!"

"I told you I had a date-"

"I DON'T CARE! Get home. Now."

"But-"

"Now!" Then Magnus hung up.

"Did you-" Cade began.

"I heard," Stevie answered. He made a face.

"Will no one let me finish a sentence?" he asked. Stevie laughed.

**So that's it, guys. I hope you like. So, in case you missed it, Luna is Isabelle's daughter. We'll get to the matter of her dad later. Lizzie is Maia and Jordan's daughter and Nathan is her brother who we'll see more of later. Caden is Magnus and Alec's son. I'll update later. When I finish another story this will get bumped up on my priority list and be updated more. **


End file.
